narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Imitation Technique
, |jutsu classification=Hiden~Nara Clan, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Daen Nara, Ensui Nara, Kasuga Nara, Maen Nara, Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru Nara, Suzaku Nara, Kakashi Hatake~game, |hand signs=Rat |debut manga=55 |debut anime=33 |debut shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto: Ninja Council |movie debut=Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel |ova debut=Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Shadow Imitation Technique allows the user to extend their shadow on any surface (even water)Naruto chapter 535, page 6 and as far as they want as long as there is a sufficient area. Advantages Once it comes into contact with a target's shadow, the two merge and the target is forced to imitate the user's movements. Therefore, the two can throw shuriken at each other at the same time if the user desires that (of course, to prevent hurting themselves, the user just has to have the shuriken holster in a place where you don't normally have it, like the back, so that the opponent draws nothing when the user draws a shuriken). If the target is out of range, the user can produce a better light source to increase their shadow's size or rely on pre-existing shadows for their shadow to freely travel through.Naruto chapter 207, pages 17-18 It's also possible to split one's shadow, either to trap more opponents at once, or to create a distraction. Disadvantages The major downside of the Shadow Imitation is that it is tiring to use repeatedly; Hidan notes that the ability is subject to some form of diminishing return and decreases in potency after repeated use (Shikamaru can only maintain it for 5 minutes per use).Naruto chapter 336, page 7 If the user is low on chakra, the performance rate of the technique also deteriorates. Insufficient lighting will make the technique less effective. A particularly strong opponent can also resist the shadow's forced imitation. Trivia * It was originally created somewhere in Konoha's region as a way to capture deer for their antlers. From there, it was treated as a secret technique, and transmitted to the following generations. * Shikaku Nara calls this technique by its old name: the (exactly . Shikamaru also uses this name in Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds. The old version simply paralysed the target. The imitation aspect was apparently added sometime between Orochimaru's defection from Konoha and his later invasion of the village. * It does not appear to affect the opponent's face, allowing them freedom of speech, thus this technique can be used for interrogation purposes. * In the Naruto: Clash of Ninja series, Kakashi can perform this technique by copying it with his Sharingan. * In Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2, using this technique on multiple opponents at once gives it the name Eight Way Shadow Imitation Technique. * The user of the technique has been shown to move the same way as the target if they are moved.Naruto chapter 96, page 19 * An error occurs when Shikamaru leads Hidan through a wooded area, but doesn't cause the technique to be cancelled due to a lack of a shadow here. References he:ג'וטסו העמדת צל